


Partners in crime and in time

by Caulscott4ever



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caulscott4ever/pseuds/Caulscott4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe dies and max is a mess but he's been through this before maybe he can help her and maybe she can help him maybe they'll find out who they are really meant to be...in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's Gone

“Will you be my partner in crime?” “As long as you're my partner in time” “And Max Caulfield? Don’t you forget about me” “Never…” Those were her last words before she died the saddest moment in her life she rushed back to Blackwell after several hours of driving around aimlessly only to have Nathan standing in front of her door “well well look who we have here” “Nathan” she wiped her eyes yet the tears kept flowing “please now is not the time” “oh look the little baby is crying too fucking bad I don’t give a shit” “nate get out of her way…please?” “why the fuck should I? this little bitch-“ “nate shes broken up about something i know we dislike her but cant we put that aside for once?” “thank you Victoria” “don’t mention it” he walked off to vic’s room giving her dirty looks she leaned against her door then slid down she began crying “Chloe…come back please…” ‘will you be my partner in crime?’ ‘as long as you’re my partner in time’ though it seemed like they said that millions of years ago it was only a few hours she finally got the door open after trying for 5 minutes straight "ugh now what am i going to do she was my best friend? i cant live a second without her..." she laid down on her bed the sound of it beginning to rain made her sleepy along with her crying she cried herself to sleep and had nightmares that would haunt her forever


	2. Bad Dreams , And a new level of weird

**_"chloe?" "max how could you?" "what are you talking about?" "why did you kill me you stupid whore?!" chloe rushed over to max not give her a hug she wrapped both hands around max's neck "chloe" she choked out chloe's fingers dug into her skin drawing a bit of blood she didnt care this was revenge "c-c..."_ **

****"no!..." she woke up screaming then she heard her door open she was drenched in sweat from her nightmare "max are you okay?" "victoria? uh yeah just a bad dream" "look max i know we're not the nicest to each other but when you need to talk to someone come to me okay i'll be here for you nate he wont so much but i know he's going to try so dont worry we're here for you" "ok thanks" the older stepped in and closed the door she crouched down in front of the brunette "do you need anything so that you'll stop having nightmares?" "is there even anything for that?" "i might have something i just bought it i will be right back" she walked to her room and max started realizing what chloe said in her nightmare 'max how could you?...why did you kill me you stupid whore?!' "max i got it it's my new dream catcher" "cool" "yeah it is it catches all the bad dreams so you'll be nightmare free" "okay quick question is nathan still in your room?" "yeah why? oh you wanted to have him sleep here with you?" "can you both sleep here? i know it's unusual but i just want to get to know you guys better and tell you why im having these nightmares so more like a sleepover and then skip class the next day" "all of them? uh i dont think i want to skip class nate will though but we'll sleep here i'll be back in a minute" she came back 5 minutes later after dragging nathan across the hall along with pillows and covers "there" she said there was now one big-ish bed made of pillows and covers nathan laid in the middle victoria on his left arm and max on his right said there was no way in hell he was going to ask her if she wanted to lay down on his arm and there is no way she was going to say yes they all sat up "so max why are you having nightmares?" asked the blonde "my friend chloe...she uh died today well technically yesterday and i feel bad like it was my fault" "how did she die? what are your nightmares like?" "she got into an accident a month ago... my nightmares are so real i felt her nails digging into my skin she was choking me saying that it was my fault she died that i killed her" she started crying nathan gave victoria a look and she gave him one back he rolled his eyes he pulled max close to him and he tried to console her the best to his abilities "shh its okay max... its not your fault i can promise you that" she leaned into his touch and fell asleep in his arms he too fell asleep they were spooning the whole night victoria didnt care she wasnt jealous that was her best friend she didnt have feelings for him so she went and cuddled up in to a warm ball they were all fast asleep max woke up to find victoria gone she looked at the time it was almost midday she put on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt she threw the hoodie over her bedhead and proceeded to wake up nathan 'damn we slept like that all night thats actually comfortable' she shook him then she heard his voice "max? oh what time is it?" damn his morning voice was so fucking hot his bedhead too and the fact that he was only wearing pajama pants made max want to melt into a puddle and dissolve "yeah its me uh its midday lets go get your keys some money and we're leaving" "where?" "two whales" she said and nathan went to get up and she got her analog camera out and proceeded to take 5 pictures of nathan after each flash he covered his eyes and uncovered them when he thought she stop "okay lets got to two whales just no more flash photography maxine" she frowned he threw on her nearest pair of slippers and proceeded to walk out of her bedroom door he threw on a black long sleeve shirt and left his dark red pajama pants on he also threw on some slippers and grabbed the keys they walked to the parking lot they got into the car nothing was said...at first boy was this going to be a long car ride


End file.
